How We Came To Be
by marinamer
Summary: Their relationship started out quite simple.  All Yamamoto had to do was blow up Hibari's office.  No biggie. 8018.
1. Chapter 1

Title: How We Came To Be

Summary: Their relationship started out quite simple. All Yamamoto had to do was blow up Hibari's office. No biggie.

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

Warnings: None

Author's Note: Happy 8018 day!

~~~~~love~~~~~

It's a beautiful day out. White puffy clouds roam the vast blue skies. Bright rays of sunshine warms the earth. The children run about, laughing and playing. In the sky, the swallow chases the skylark.

"Go away, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari tells the other as he tries to shake the boy off his tail.

"But, Kyouya, I want us to hang out together today." Hibari's eyebrow twitches at the whine in Yamamoto's tone.

"I'm busy. Go bother someone else." Hibari walks faster. He's not in the mood for this clingy Yamamoto right now.

"Aw, come on Kyouya. It's a beautiful day. Let's not waste it indoors." Yamamoto easily catches up with the other and wraps his arm casually around the prefect's shoulder, a grin plastered on his face.

Hibari growls at the contact and roughly shrugs the other off. He turns to Yamamoto, noticing, right away, the mischievous glint in the boy's eyes.

"What are you up to, Takeshi?" Yamamoto gives him a nonchalant shrug as he innocently replies with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Nothing." Hibari wants to smash the other's face in. A plotting Yamamoto is as bad as a clingy Yamamoto, if not worse. He is, definitely, not in the mood for this right now. The paper work on his desk needs to be look over, and those third years smoking in the second floor corridor need to be bitten to death asap. He's got no time to deal with Yamamoto Takeshi. Maybe he should bite him to death? No, he'll probably just come back to life as a ghost and follow him around. Hibari wrinkles his nose at the thought.

"I've no time for fun and games." Hibari tells the other as he resumes walking.

Yamamoto has an annoying surprised look on his face, and Hibari wants to wipe it off even before the other opens his mouth.

"You know what fun is?" A tonfa immediately answers him.

"Ahaha, ow, I'm just teasing. No need to get violent." Yamamoto laughs as he rubs his face. Hibari's really cute when he's mad.

"Enough of your flirting Takeshi. I'm already immune." Hibari states, as he turns from the other, slightly red from embarrassment, though he'd never show it, crosses his arms over his chest, and waits, impatiently, for the other to tell him what he wants, and then leave him alone.

"Ah, I know. That's why I want to ask you out on a date today!" Yamamoto tells the other boy cheerfully.

Hibari doesn't even falter in his steps as he tells the other matter of factually,"Your 'date' is no fun Yamamoto Takeshi. Dating you is no fun." He walks towards the door leading out of Nami Chuu. It's obvious he isn't going to get any work done.

"Ouch. That hurts, you know. Besides, it was only one date. You can't hold it over me forever. How was I suppose to know that you dislike that baseball team?"

"It wasn't the team, Yamamoto Takeshi. It was the crowd. You should have thought in advance and bought all the tickets."

"Ah, that's a little unreasonable. You sure it wasn't the team? You were glaring at them rather harshly."

"Of course I was. They were lucky they lost to Namimori."

"Ahaha, yup! So how about that date? Let me make it up to you?" Hibari stops walking as Yamamoto blocks his path with a pleading expression on his face. His hand unconsciously grips his tonfa tighter.

"I'll leave you alone after that if you really don't like it." Hm. Tempting.

"...Fine, but you're paying." With that said, Hibari walks away from the other, sleeves billowing after him. Behind him a victorious cry breaks the peace. Hibari doesn't need to turn around to know that Yamamoto's doing a victory dance.

~~~~~love~~~~~

Author's Note: This story consists of five short chapters. They should be an interesting read despite their length. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review. 8018 is love!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: How We Came To Be

Summary: A little back-story to explain Yamamoto and Hibari's relationship in the earlier chapter.

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

Warnings: None

~~~~~love~~~~~

They've been dating for awhile now. Well, dating isn't really the right word in their situation. Dating implies that the two involved are willing and have a genuine interest in each other. In their case, it could be considered as courting. Kind of like the way birds do it, where the male bird tries its hardest to impress the female bird by showing off its skills and good looks. But, Hibari's not a female bird so that might not be a good example.

In any case,Yamamoto was attracted to Hibari after running into him at a convenience store, and decided, quite suddenly, that he wanted to pursue a relationship with the skylark. So, Yamamoto, like only Yamamoto would, started their relationship by acting like Namimori's boxing captain, Sasagawa Ryohei. He started trailing Hibari at every chance he got, trying to get his attention by bothering him and not giving up. It did, after all, work for Ryohei so Yamamoto figured it'd work for him too. Sadly, that hadn't been very successful after awhile. Sure, it helped in the beginning. It got Hibari's attention, but after a few weeks, Hibari caught on to what he was doing and started ignoring him again.

Sigh. What was he to do right? Well luckily, he talked to the kiddo, and he suggested that Yamamoto take some of Gokudera's toys, his dynamite, and light them up in the reception room while Hibari was sleeping. Needless to say, the room is under quite an extensive reconstruction. But, in his defense, Yamamoto had thought those toys to be firecrackers, so imagine his surprised when, instead of waking Hibari up with a small bang, it woke the other up with a humungously big bang. Honestly, how was he suppose to know?

However, the dynamites did do the trick. Hibari woke up, took a look around and spotted Yamamoto in the whole mess and immediately attacked him. Yamamoto, luckily, had listen to the kiddo and brought his sword with him. They had a nice spar that ended with Yamamoto in the hospital for a week, in which, much to Yamamoto's joy, Hibari visited once to tell him he'd spend the next month cleaning up his mess.

So, he spent the month, under Hibari's strict observation, cleaning up the reception room and chatting animatedly with the prefect. During that time, whatever Hibari asked him to do, he did and with great pleasure. After awhile, Hibari got used to him, and kept him around even after he was done cleaning up the mess. He told Yamamoto that the other was a...convenience of sort. Much to say, Yamamoto was a slave from then on, but he doesn't mind.

So, yup. They've been "dating" for awhile now, and, if one were to ask Yamamoto how his relationship with the skylark is going, he'd say it's heaven.

~~~~~love~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: How We Came To Be

Summary: Yamamoto and Hibari go out on a date!

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

Warnings: None

~~~~~love~~~~~

Of course, much can be figured out from their conversation, that this is their second date, though according to Yamamoto, they've been "dating" for awhile now.

Hibari can't agree with that herbivore's terminology. They aren't dating, and they're not together. He only keeps the herbivore around because he's useful. It annoys him greatly that the other tries to befriend him and follows him around everyday when he's not needed. The smiling idiot reminds him too much of the Bucking Bronco. Furthermore, that herbivore just won't take no for an answer. His head is as hard as marble. Seriously. No matter how many times Hibari bites him to death, he never stays down.

Truthfully, though, Hibari has to admit, grudgingly, that the other boy interests him. He's like a wolf in sheep's clothing. One minute, he's acting like a buffoon, and the next, he's a serious deadly look in his eyes. It's all very intriguing, and Hibari isn't about to let a possible opponent go to waste.

So here he is, waiting at the school gates for Yamamoto to show up for their date.

"Hibari!" Hibari turns at the call, and spots Yamamoto waving his arm as he runs up to the waiting prefect. He stops in front of the older boy and gives him his megawatt smile. Hibari squelches the urge to hit him.

"You're late." Hibari tells the other. Yamamoto looks at his watch.

"What are you talking about, Hibari. I'm five minutes early."

"If I had to wait for you, then you're late."

"Ahaha, okay. I'm sorry, then." Yamamoto gives the other boy a gentle smile as he reaches out for the other's hand.

"Let's go then! We've got a lot to do today. I've got to show you that I'm worth dating!" Yamamoto declares as he leads the other by the hand. Hibari lets him. He's not in the mood to argue with the other boy today. If he did, then he'd never get the day over with.

"First off, we're going to go spar." Hibari's face lights up at that.

"Aha. I knew you'd like that. So, I went and found a judo club whose members are willing to give us a quick lesson. We better hurry, though. I don't know how long those ropes will hold them." Hibari quirks an eyebrow at that comment. The boy is, definitely, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

They arrive at the dojo in time to see that the members have made it out of their binds and awaiting the couple's presence. Yamamoto quickly sidesteps out of Hibari's way as the skylark wrecks havoc. A few minutes later, he joins in, and he and Hibari have a wonderful time sparring against fifty burly black belt judo students. By the time they finish, bodies litter the ground, moans and groans permeate the air, as they stand proudly in the middle of all the chaos with not a scratch on their frame. Hibari walks out of the dojo, refreshed. Yamamoto quickly follows him, pausing at the doorway to thank the members for their hard work.

Yamamoto grins as he throws an arm across Hibari's shoulder, leading him to their next destination.

"So, hungry? I know this place. They serve the best hamburgers! Want to go?" Hibari doesn't look at him, but gives a small nod. He doesn't push Yamamoto away. Yamamoto grins at that and happily leads the other to their next destination. He's pretty hungry himself. Sparring sure is hard work.

Yamamoto watches Hibari eat his hamburger. He couldn't help thinking how cute Hibari looks. It amuses him that Hibari eats his hamburger like how he fights. Quick and messy. The sides of his mouth lifts as a drop of ketchup smears the edge of the prefect's lips.

It surprises Hibari when a napkin finds its way to his face. He looks at Yamamoto, and sees the other smiling as he holds a napkin to Hibari's face. He gently wipes the edge of Hibari's lips. Hibari, too surprise to react, lets him. Yamamoto, happy at having been allowed to touch Hibari, grins wider.

"Don't mind me, Kyouya. You just got something there, that's all." Yamamoto quietly tells the other, then resumes eating his burger.

Hibari reddens slightly, and brings out his tonfa to cuff Yamamoto on the head.

"Don't touch me, herbivore." Yamamoto smiles at the admonishment. They finish their meal in silent. Yamamoto pays the tab, and they make their way out of the restaurant.

"So, is this date over, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Hibari asks.

"Nope. I've got a surprise for you. Come on!" Once again, Yamamoto takes a hold of Hibari's hand and leads him away.

They make their way to a small park in the middle of Namimori. It's relatively big. The sound of birds chirping fills the air, and a light breeze passes by.

"Where-"

"Hey, Hibari? Can you close your eyes for a few seconds?" Hibari looks at the other boy suspiciously before giving in. He feels Yamamoto take his hand and lead him through the brushes. The sound of the birds and breeze calms him. They stop, suddenly, and Yamamoto lets go of his hand.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now."

Hibari opens his eyes, and pink fills his vision. His eyes widen as they take in the image before them. Sakura trees. Beautiful pink petals all around him. His eyes turn to Yamamoto who's nervously watching him for his reaction. He doesn't know what to say. Sakura. He's had mixed feelings about them ever since Mukuro, but now, they're so beautiful.

"D-Do you like them?" Yamamoto nervously asks Hibari. He isn't sure whether Hibari's reaction is a good one or bad one. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Are their bodies buried under these?" Yamamoto blinks in surprise. What?

"Um...yeah. Ahaha. Yeah. There are." Yamamoto laughs sheepishly. Expect Hibari to ask him that question. It's so like him.

"Then, yes. I like them." Hibari continues to gaze up at the beautiful sakura petals around him. They really are quite beautiful. Yamamoto looks down at the skylark and smiles fondly at the other. He gently takes the prefect's hand in his and leads him to a viewing spot nearby. Together, they sit, watching the beautiful sakura petals fall.

Dinner time quickly rolls around. Yamamoto suggests they go to Takesushi where his pop's going to whip up a bash of delicious sushi for them. Hibari agrees. No sense in letting a good offer go to waste. They make it to the shop before the dinner rush and quietly sit at the table while Yamamoto's dad shows off his skills.

Introductions, of course, aren't needed. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi already knows who Hibari Kyouya is. After all, this is the guy his son is going out with. He'd be a horrible dad if he didn't even know who his son's dating. On a different note, Hibari Kyouya did send his son to the hospital. It'd only be polite to know who'd cause his son such injuries. But, he approves. Hibari Kyouya is a fine boy. He'll grow to be a fine man, and he'll make Takeshi one as well. All's well, ends well.

Hibari approves of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. The man is no herbivore. He'd seen the look the other man gave him when he'd visited his son in the hospital. It spelled out pain and murder. He liked that look very much. It seems the Yamamoto family is full of surprises.

"Hey, Kyouya? We've got one last thing to do before our date is over. Let's go." Yamamoto thanks his dad as he rushes out with Hibari in hand. Hibari is surprised when they stop at the gates of Nami Chuu.

"Come on, Hibari." Yamamoto pulls Hibari towards the roof.

"Why are we here, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Ah, well. Let's have a friendly match." Yamamoto says as he goes over to a spot on the roof and pulls out his sword. He looks at the prefect, and Hibari can see the challenge in his eye. Hibari, immediately pulls out his tonfa and gives the other a feral grin.

"Let's." Hibari charges.

Yamamoto quickly blocks the other's attack, and lunges with one of his own. Likewise, Hibari blocks it and counters. And, like that, they dance around each other, much like a mating ritual.

Exhausted and bruised all over, Yamamoto lies on his back on the cold surface of the school's roof. Hibari lies next to him, breathing heavily from their earlier activity. That was fun, even if it did hurt a little. Yamamoto turns his head towards Hibari, and can't help feeling mesmerize at how ethereal the other boy looks, eyes closed and hair mussed, breathing heavily through slightly parted lips.

Yamamoto gets up on his elbow, and without thinking, leans over and plants a soft kiss on those pink lips. He feels Hibari seize up before relaxing, too calm to get work up over Yamamoto's intrusion. Surprised but pleased, Yamamoto deepens the kiss and feels Hibari lightly kiss back. Happiness floods his senses.

"Kyouya." Yamamoto whispers as he breaks the kiss. He stares into those beautiful eyes beneath him, and feels his breath caught in his throat. He really loves those beautiful eyes. Intense and full of passion. Just like their owner.

"I love you." He whispers. He leans his head on the other's chest, clutching onto the prefect's shirt as he awaits his reply.

"Herbivore." Hibari says, as he gently threads his fingers through Yamamoto's hair. Really now. Such a herbivore, but a tolerable one.

Yamamoto smiles into Hibari's chest as he feels those fingers softly running through his hair. He lies down with his head on the skylark's chest. Sleep slowly takes him as gentle fingers lull him to rest.

~~~~~love~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: How We Came To Be

Summary: What happens afterward for years to come. 8018.

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira

Warnings: None

~~~~~love~~~~~

The date, needless to say, was a success. Yamamoto had never felt so happy. He'd woken up next to a sleeping skylark whose arms had wound themselves around his head. It was heaven.

After that, Yamamoto could proudly declare to anyone who would care to listen that he, Yamamoto Takeshi, is dating Hibari Kyouya. It feels wonderful to say it out loud.

Hibari no longer denies Yamamoto's advances. He lets the other boy do whatever he wants as long as it's appropriate and doesn't cut into his duties. Yamamoto makes sure he follows all the unspoken rules. Hibari, of course, still uses the other as his personal slave, but Yamamoto doesn't really mind. As long as Hibari is paying attention to him, it's fine.

Their relationship was the talk of the school for awhile. Hibari didn't mind as long as it didn't break the discipline of his school. He even visited Yamamoto's class once to look for him. He didn't do it again, though, after having to beat up four students for gossiping about it in his halls. Still, Yamamoto was happy Hibari came. On the other hand, the gossip embarrassed Yamamoto for awhile before he got used to it, and paid it no mind. His relationship with Hibari was his own, and he wasn't so keen on sharing the details.

So, they continued their relationship as it was. Yamamoto saw endlessly pursuing Hibari, going out on dates, sparring, kissing, and loving the skylark as part of the fun. Hibari took ordering Yamamoto around, ignoring him, and biting him half to death as just part of their healthy relationship. Honestly, they were just like all the other couples around them. Just more violent and silly.

As the years pass, all fun and games end as the mafia intrudes on their lives and becomes their reality. Tsuna inherits the Vongola throne along with his guardians. Together, they fight to change the mafia. From teenagers to adults, Vongola's men have grown and changed. Some changes are for the best. Other changes could have been done without. But, it is to say that all of them have finally grown up, each with their own paths to follow.

Thus, Yamamoto becomes Tsuna's left hand man. He sheds his sheep's skin, while keeping with him a sliver of innocence that makes him uniquely Yamamoto Takeshi. He acts out his duty as the rain guardian, washing away all the foul that plagues the family. Blood soils his hands as, mission after mission, he strikes down opponents who dare pose harm to his family. He cuts them down like sheep. His goal is Tsuna's goal; he will strike down Vongola's enemies for the sake of his friends for a better tomorrow. So he fights and kills while laughing and joking. It's just who he is, who he has become. But, he knows that what he has become is not a monster. No, not a monster, but a fine man. He has become a fine man, just like his old man wanted him to be. He has become a fine man, and he owes it all to his lover, without whom, life would have no meaning.

Likewise, Hibari also assumes his role in life. He becomes the strongest Vongola guardian, supporting the family from afar, strong, independent, and reliable. His foundation grows by the second with him at its head. The intelligence bureaus of all countries bow at his feet. He strikes down all who stands in his way as he rids the family of nuisance. He has grown into a reputation of respect and awe. Mature and calmed with the years, Hibari becomes a man to be envied. In his hands, he holds goals that are his own, and strives to achieve them, all the while standing by the family whose ideals he share. An independent cloud who floats wherever his will takes him. Far away he will go, and when he tires, the skylark will always return home to where he knows a beloved patiently waits.

In his heart, Yamamoto thanks whoever it was that gave him the urge to pursue Hibari Kyouya all those years ago. Without that urge, he wouldn't be here now, wrapped around a sleeping cloud guardian.

In his dreams, Hibari beats whoever it is that gave Yamamoto that annoying idea of blowing up his office to death. He could have managed his relationship without it.

~~~~~love~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Title: How We Came To Be

Summary: Yamamoto asks Hibari why he loves him.

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

Warnings: None

Author's Note: Well, here's the last of it. Thank you all for reading. Please review. 8018 love!

~~~~~love~~~~~

"Hey, Kyouya? Why do you love me?" Yamamoto asks the other as he plays with Hibird. He's trying to teach the bird a new song. Hibari walks over and whacks him on the head.

"Don't teach my bird such tasteless music. What's with the question?" Hibari walks back to where he was petting Jirou, giving the other man no mind as Yamamoto gets up to follow him.

"Well, I'm curious. You know why I love you." Yamamoto takes a seat on the other side of Jirou as he, too, pets the dog.

"No, I don't. Enlighten me." Hibari could care less as to why the other loves him.

"Hmm. I love you because you're cute." Yamamoto grins at his lover.

"Don't make me bite you to death, Takeshi." Hibari warns as he catches the mischievous look in the other's eyes.

"Ah. Alright. But, you know Kyouya, biting me to death is just part of your appeal. I love you because you're unreasonable, stubborn, hard to please..." Yamamoto flicks his fingers as he names each point. Hibari merely shrugs. There's no sense in telling the man he's wrong when he's right.

"I love you because you always reprimand me for telling you you're cute, you always ignore me when I say hi, you let me hold your hand just so I won't bother you, you play with Jirou when I'm away, you kiss me when you think I'm sleeping, you-ow!" Hibari whacks him for the last one.

"Herbivore, I-"

"The way you call me herbivore, the way you wrinkle your nose when you dislike something, the way you eat a hamburger, the way you moan in- ow! Kyouya! I'm getting to the good part here!"

"Enough, Takeshi. I don't want to hear your perverted comments."

"But, you love old perverted me." Yamamoto grins as Hibari stands.

"No, I don't." Hibari moves towards his favorite spot under the sakura tree.

"Aw, then why do you love me?" Yamamoto follows with Jirou close by.

"I don't need to answer that question." Hibari stretches out to watch the sakura. He's used to ignoring the other by now.

"Hmm. I guess that's true." Yamamoto sits next to Hibari with Jirou next to him. Hibird rests in Hibari's hair. Yamamoto laces his fingers with Hibari's and sits back to view the sakura with his lover.

"Just like our date." And it is just like their date. They're in the same park with the same sakura trees in full bloom. It's as if they've gone back in time. Nothing's changed at all. Only them.

The couple sits there for awhile before Yamamoto yawns and lies down with his head on Hibari's lap. Hibari, automatically, threads his fingers through his lover's hair.

"This is nice." Yamamoto sighs. It's rare for them to have such a peaceful day together. Missions and foundation work keeps them both pretty busy. Yamamoto yawns again.

"Go to sleep, Takeshi." Hibari orders. Yamamoto yawns again. Jirou yawns with him.

"Hm. Okay." Fingers play with his hair as they lull him into slumber. It feels really nice. Above him, Hibari shifts around. Yamamoto feels soft lips brush against his temple, and he smiles.

"I love you, Kyouya." he whispers happily in a daze.

"Herbivore." His smile widens at that. He nods his head slightly as sleep slowly consumes him. Lips meet his skin again as he nods off.

"I love you because you're mine."

~~~~~love~~~~~


End file.
